Daimaru Ryuugo
Daimaru Ryuugo is the eldest son of the Daimaru brothers. He is also the one to turn the Sakon into the person he is today. Appearance Ryuugo is an average man with white hair that reachs to the bottom of his head. He wears a white sleeveless overshirt, over a think high collor black undershirt with the Kyousen School words on the sleeve, white pants,black elbow length fingerless gloves, black boots, and a tiger stripped pattern jacket that he hangs over his shoulders. When not in battle, Shinosuke wears a white robe with a black sash. Personality Ryuugo is a confident and determined man. He wished to for the Kyousen School to emerge for the shadows and will do anything for his wish to come turn, even if he has to use his brothers a pawn. He also belives that he created Sakon into the perfect fighter and with him that he can accomplish anything. Background Seven years ago, had thrown Sakon into a locked room where the test subjects of the Kyousen School were. He tells him to kill all of them and he will be let out. Plot Nakaizumi School Arc Ryuugo is in a meeting with his brothers, were he reveals that Gama had defeat the Tengen School and Nakaizumi School within one day. He then tells his brothers to kill Gama. When Sakon tells him that the bird he gave him died, He tells him that he will buy him a new one. Kyousen School Arc The next day, he head to where Gama is healing, when he meet up with Gorou. When Gorou says that he should have stopped them, but Ryuugo tells him that they don't need trash like them. Ryuugo then asks how strong is Gama, which Gorou tells him that Gama is even faster then Sakon. Ryuugo then heads in to say hello. After meeting with Gama, He had a brief fight with him. He easily closes the distance using Koshucho and attacks Gama. He then notices that he is cut and the leaves saying the he is a good opponent for Sakon. As he is leaving with Gorou, He tells Gama that he will Sakon in three day and if he doesn't show up then they will kill everyone that is connected to Naoyoshi. Later after they return to their hideout, He awaken the true Sakon by putting some blood on his forehead. Three days later, Ryuugo showed up at the place where the match was set along with Gorou and Sakon. He then watches as Sakon faces off against Gama. When Gama takes the Offensive, Ryuuga thinks that Gama is just what he expects of him. Ryuugo then says that when an opponent has frieghtened Sakon, he won't stop until he has killed them. Ryuugo then thinks how Gama's attacks are useless, each time when Gama tries to counter. He then tells Gorou that this is the monster that he had created. When Sakon tries to finish Gama off, he is shocked when Gama was able to block the attack. When Gorou says if they should backup Sakon, Ryuugo tells him no. He is then stunned when Gama cuts Sakon's arm off. Ryuugo then tells Sakon to get up, which Gama tells him that he has screwed Sakon up. Ryuuga tells him to shut up and tries to attck him but Sakon destroys his cervical vertebrae. While dying, Gorou tell him that his actions have truly broken Sakon and destroyed the Kyousen School. Ryuugo then dies shortly afterwards. Abilities Gorou was trained in the Kyousen Style and is capable of injuring a person's organs with his strikes. Techniques Koshucho (Kicked Leap in the Void): A jumping technique which allows the user to accelerate midair by kicking his own heels and rushing forward, getting closer to the enemy in an istant. Battles *Daimaru Ryuugo vs. Gama Kurogane (Retreated) Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Kyousen School Category:Decease Category:Characters Category:Daimaru Brothers